darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldur
Baldur, also known as Baldr '''or '''Balder, is the Norse god of light and goodness. Baldur is the son of Odin and Frigg, the former husband of the goddess Nanna, and the father of Forseti, god of justice and reconciliation. Baldur is the brother of Thor, and one of the most beloved gods in Asgard. When Baldur began having dreams about his death, his mother Frigg began traveling the world and visiting every living thing on every realm. She made each and every one of them promise to never harm Baldur, and as Baldur was very popular and beloved, every single one of them agreed. Unfortunately, Loki caught wind of this and found out that one living thing did not make the vow to never harm Baldur: a mistletoe. Frigg had ignored the little plant, assuming that such as measly little thing would do no harm. Loki tricked the blind god Höðr into firing an arrow at Baldur, killing him. This death would result in the coming of Ragnarök and the execution of Höðr. After the event of Ragnarök, Baldur was reborn in the body of a young child, living in the streets until Odin, who has since become the CEO of World Tree Incorporated, found and adopted him. Description Baldur, in his original body, is a handsome and muscular man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He is so pure that his body glows with radiant light. He would wear Nordic armor made of silver and a purple cape. In his new body, Baldur is a 7 year old child, wearing casual clothing. He remembers very little of his previous life but still remains pure and kind-hearted. Powers and Abilities Powers Baldur formerly possesses all the abilities that the other Norse gods have. Baldur the Brave also possessed many light-based abilities as a god of light. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Norse deities, Baldur is superhumanly strong and possesses physical strength of an average Æsir male. At his peak, Balder is able to lift about 70 tons * Superhuman Speed: Baldur is capable of outrunning the fastest athletes from Earth * Superhuman Stamina: Baldur's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Baldur's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Formerly, Baldur's body was incapable of being hurt by anything but this ability has since been lost. * Superhuman Longevity: Baldur ages much slower than that of a human. However, the Norse gods are not immortal, but rather ages very slowly. * Pure Heart: Baldur possesses a pure heart, devoid of evil and sin. Baldur can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects due to his pure heart. * Light Manipulation: Baldur can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Æsir Category:Norse mythology